


kei is pretty and yamaguchi can’t help himself

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Bottom kei, Chest Play, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Sub Tsukishima Kei, bratty and spoilt kei is my life force, mentions of akiteru - Freeform, mentions of pleated skirts, sub kei, thigh highs, yamaguchi is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: this is so purely self indulgent honestly not worth reading as it’s just yamaguchi getting off to the idea of kei in thigh highs and sports shorts and being a whiny and crying mess! unbeta’d and lower case is a style choice
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 319





	kei is pretty and yamaguchi can’t help himself

he could feel the guilt settling in the pit of his stomach as soon as he reached his hand under the covers. It was 3 am and he couldn’t sleep, especially not with the erection now pushing against his sweatpants. he could feel his cock twitch through the fabric as he gently palmed himself, the guilt now feeling even heavier in his stomach. don’t get him wrong he’s not ashamed at getting off, he’s actually very open minded about sex and the like! but it’s the things he thinks of every time he gets off that guilt him. 

tsukishima kei. his best friend of many years and his long time masturbation muse. this would be only one of countless times he’s touched himself to the thought of his friend, the first time still being ingrained into his memory. it wasn’t so much getting off to him as it was getting off with him that time though. they had found a magazine in akiteru’s room, filled with page upon page of scantily clad women, sometimes on bikes, sometimes holding tools, the cliche porn mag setup. eventually they had both started palming themselves over their shorts seemingly not caring about the embarrassment of someone else being so close to them while they got off, though while kei’s eyes stayed locked onto the girls currently displayed on the slightly wrinkled pages yamaguchi’s were focused intently on the other boys hand moving against himself and the way his chest rose as his breathing got heavier. it’s safe to say when yamaguchi came in his pants it had barely anything to do with the now discarded magazine. 

that was years ago though now. things were completely different. for one akiteru no longer lived at home with kei, and for two there’s no way the boys would ever touch themselves in front of each other like that these days (even if yamaguchi slightly wished they would) but back to now. yamaguchi let out a soft breathe as he snapped out of his daydream, realising how painfully hard he was now, a wet patch developing on the front of his sweats. he quietly shoved off the sweatpants and nearly groaned at the cool air hitting his dick, throwing his head back slightly as his imagination got to work. 

it’s funny, the two had been teased for being so close before, the other players joking around about how in love with yamaguchi is with kei (true) and how he probably keeps a folder of sappy photos of them (also true, though it’s a little bare due to kei’s reluctance to be in photos) but no one would ever assume the type of thoughts yamaguchi had about his taller friend. it’s hard to understand why he even has them himself. kei’s so tall. so sturdy. so dominant seeming. so why did yamaguchi want him to be a crying, begging mess underneath him. 

he can’t remember when it first happened, maybe when he started to realise how being the baby of his family had left kei slightly bratty and spoilt at times, or maybe when kei admitted to him late one night how he sometimes liked to be doted on and cared for even if he didn’t show it. either way he couldn’t really care much about the thoughts origins as he started stroking at his cock with a languid pace. the thoughts always started sweet, kissing, yamaguchi leaning up the little bit needed to reach kei’s lips and loving the little gasps he would swallow up from him as their tongues started to get envolved. then it would switch, kei lying on his bed, sometimes with his hands tied behind him or even in a pleated skirt. god how yamaguchi loves to see those long legs in a pleated skirt. sometimes he’d be wearing his glasses, slightly fogged up, sometimes they’d be balanced on his head and sometimes they wouldn’t be there at all. sometimes he’d be crying, tears looking oh so pretty as they catch the light, falling down his cheeks in streams. 

yamaguchi loved his cheeks. an odd thing to love but he did. it was hard to see if you weren’t up close to him but they were puffy, slightly rosy and had the barest hints of peach fuzz. his love of sweet things had definitely helped in plumping them up. sometimes he’d imagine kissing at them, nipping at them, biting into them lightly and tasting the salt in the other boys tears as he moans out, positively wrecked, and bucks up into the air. 

but the main attraction was his eyes, his glasses always made them look a little smaller then they were, a little meaner. but really when you’d take them off he had these gorgeous wide eyes. and they could be so expressive too, his emotions practically pouring out of them at times. he couldn’t count on both hands how many times he’d imagined those eyes, going so completely wide and then scrunching to a barely open state as he orgasms, the pupils practically rolling into the back of his head. 

fuck. 

he was getting close, he didn’t want to cum just to the thought of his eyes, that would be pathetic. and weird. 

he quickly focused in on one of the thoughts he visited fairly often on nights like this. it was kei, laying against his bed, eyes mean as they glared up at yamaguchi, he was in only some thigh highs that weren’t really big enough for kei’s long legs, his leg muscles slightly muffin topping them where they lay just over his knees, and some sports shorts (for women he should add), already slightly tented and wet at the front where his tip pushed against the fabric. he’d whine as he reached a hand out to cover the tent in his shorts, the other laying over his chest to try and hide himself at least a little. yamaguchi would coo down at him, his precious kei, so sweet and shy like this, no hint of his usual arrogance anywhere except for the steely glare in his eyes (already softening from the impatience of wanting to cum) 

he’d reach a finger into one of the the thigh highs and gently trace across the skin inside before pulling back and letting them snap against kei’s leg, making a soft thwap sound as the skin above it slightly pinked and jiggled. god he was so cute like this, yamaguchi could even see his cock twitch and his eyes clench shut at the feeling of the socks hem hitting against him. maybe he’d draw it out, continue to tease kei until he was a mess of tears, short hair ruffled so beautifully and cock an angry red at the tip, precum soaking his shorts until they were practically sopping. maybe he’d be unable to hold back, yanking at the shorts and watching the others cock spring free, some of his pre slapping against his pale stomach in the process, he’d reach out and ghost his fingers over kei’s member, not even caring about how hard he was himself right then, only focused on the look on kei’s face, his mouth open in a silent gasp, tongue lolling to the side slightly as the smallest bit of drool escapes him. so pretty. so pretty, so precious, so cute. so fuckable. the look on kei’s face as he reaches his other hand out to play with a nipple has him groaning. his cheeks weren’t the only thing plump from his love of sweet things. his chest was ever so slightly pudgy, but still muscular. touching it was almost like touching a pair of tits. kei would glare at yamaguchi for giggling at the thought. 

he was so close now, head shoved into his pillow as his room fills with the sounds of his hand pumping against his now slick cock, squelching sounds, that if he weren’t so horny would probably be gross, coming from his palm as it tugs at his member.

kei’s moaning now, his lips pink and swollen from being bitten, by himself and yamaguchi. he’s shaking as his fist are clutching at yamaguchis bedsheets and he’s never seen anything more beautiful. he’s letting out these little whimpers everytime yamaguchis hand slams back to the base of his cock, maybe he’d like it rough, begging for yamaguchi to go faster, clasp his hand around him tighter, bite into him and leave marks. maybe he’d be too sensitive for that, whining everytime yamaguchi presses a little too hard against him, begging the other boy to be gentle. either way he’d be beautiful 

his brain times it perfectly as the same time kei cums in his imagination, yamaguchi cums into his hand. it’s a mess and he’d rather sleep but he trudges to his desk for some wipes and cleans himself off at least a little before falling back against his bed.

he had no idea how he’d face kei tomorrow at practice.


End file.
